Union
The City of Union is not so much as a plane as a series of linked demi-planes that provide services to groups of individuals and adventuring parties. Appearance Layout Demographics Government and Politics Law and Order Military and Police Force Relations Economy and Trade History Society Lifestyle Religion Notable Inhabitants Locations & Establishments Places of Interest Notable buildings Local Lore Authority Figures Mercane Union Council; Revenia female 7 HD mercane paragon, wizard 17 (chief councilor of the Mercane Union Council); Dilella female human, paladin 16 (supreme commander of the Union Sentinels); and Johiaz Towers male dwarf, fighter 13 (captain commander of the Union Sentinels) Important Characters Chindra female 6 HD janni, rogue 6 (owner of the club known as Chindra's Palace of Delights); Grigg male half-orc, rogue 13 (a Union Sentinels captain; Hesmeth Schade male human, wizard 5/expert 10 (director of the Planar Cartographic Society); Kharlin male 10 HD efreeti, rogue 7/expert 3 (owner of the bazaar known as Kharlin's Outland Imports); Khymez Ta'rol male 7 HD mercane, bard 7/wizard 7 (founder of the Planar Cartographic Society); Laslie Fedrow female human, rogue 7/assassin 5 (owner of the Market Street Book Shop); Madwind male 15 HD death slaad, wizard 10/loremaster 6; Master Od male 7 HD mercane, monk 12 (master of the Temple of the Shadestar Calm); Ponsas Gnerl half-orc, cleric 16 (Talona) (a cleric residing as The Broken Blade, pretends to be a simple traveler); Prentice male 7 HD mercane, wizard 8 (a curio dealer in the Market Quarter); Severin Molnar Daggerblack male dwarf, fighter 8/rogue 5/assassin 5 (field house sub-guildmaster for the Garrote); Sfels the Gatherer male gnome, wizard 11 (member of the Order of the Book); and Suplindh male 6 HD gargoyle half-fiend, sorcerer 8 (a magic broker in the Magic Quarter). Other Characters Balzam male dwarf, fighter 7 and Gowdle female dwarf, fighter 8; Beldwin Firval male halfling, rogue 17; Creeh female half-elf, rogue 8; Gedwin male human, fighter 6/expert 2 (a fish dealer located on Wizard's Way); Dedrig Forl male gnome, commoner 5 (owner of the inn and taproom known as The Broken Blade); Jolin Thargas female human, aristocrat 5; Mael female human, expert 9 (owner of the eatery known as Mael's Pastries and Pints); Octavian Fedrow male human, rogue 6/assassin 4; Oslahn Turvae male human, fighter 5/rogue 5) (a regular at Chindra's Palace of Delights); Prentice's Thirteen female 7 HD mercane, wizard 5 to wizard 7 (the thirteen daughters of Prentice); Romana female human, ex-paladin 7; Stephanos male human, expert 6 (owner of Port in the Sky); Sturra Blackhoof female elf, ranger 13; and the Jade Pair -- Therel male human, wizard 3 and Brin male human, fighter 3. Organizations: The Garrote (assassins' guild), the Gleaners (arcanist guild), the Godkissed (secret society), Order of the Book (arcanist guild), Order of the Shield (mercenary company), Order of the Shadestar Calm (monk brotherhood), Planar Cartographic Society (craft guild); the Regulators (secret society), and the Union Sentinels. Noble Houses: Fedrow, Pylos, Schade, Ta'rol, and Thargas. Commerce Quarter Blades Dresdens Hammer & Forge Mael’s Pastries and Pints Planer Cartographic Society Shields The Hanged Man Elysium Fields Lilys The Kings Rest Guild Quarter Masters Hold Temple of the Twilight Calm High Quarter Abagails Argyle’s Steel Fresh Market High Street Market Lugi’s Loafs Mario’s Meats and More Refenios Stag & Toade Ale House Magic Quarter Belvins Books and More Devlins Quiros Enchanters Gobbo Market Market Street Book Shop Stag & Toade Ale House Market Quarter Beowolfs Blades Cordelias Closet Gedwin’s Fresh Fish Groust Ales and Wines Smiths Smithy Troll Market Viol Musical Instruments Military Quarter Green Knight Last Chance Last Rest (Inn) Taps (Tavern) The Crypt (Tavern) The Post The Rows Perfumed Quarter Bronze Owl Buggard Bugbear Chindra’s Palace of Delights Cockrobin’s Defiled Diva Momma Zee’s Night Owls Shield Brothersr Tattered Tartan The Sisterhood Twin Peaks White Chapel Tavern Quarter Beefeater Crossroads Inn Flame Pit Meats La Grange Smokehouse Red Bull The Broken Blade The Broken Crown The Cock and Robin The Gold Monkey The Hammered ’hore The Jolly Roger The Red Robin The World Serpent Inn Temple Quarter The Black Gate The Black Pyramid The Temple of Darkness The Temple of Death The Temple of Light The Temple of The Silver Flame The Park The Grove of the High Druid Mosswood Willows The Pastures Argus Meats Hollybrooke Farms Hudson Farms Red Fish – Blue Fish Ryson Foods Category:Metropolises